The Unification Wars
The Unification Wars were a sequence of conflicts fought on Terra beginning in the 29th Millennium at the end of the Age of Strife and lasting into the middle centuries of the 30th Millennium. They were masterminded and led by the Emperor of Mankind, and laid the foundations for the Imperium of Man and the Great Crusade. Notable Battles and Campaigns The Battle of Lakad The first battle ever fought by a Legion Astartes, this three-day engagement saw the Ist Legion destroy the genhanced Thur-Gea elites of the Lakad Heart-Takers. The Nordafrik Liberation The first campaign of the VIIth Legion was waged against the forces of Ursh in Nordafrik, destroying the Tupelov Lancers and feared Red Engines. The Battle of Magellos One of the greatest battles fought on the Sud Merica front in the war against the Pan-Pacific Empire, with the Juggernauts weathering the assault of the 80,000 Gigabrut Ravagers before hurling them back and breaking the enemy army. The Perutic Submission The clans of the Perutic mountains resisted the Emperor even after the armies of Narthan Dume had withdrawn from the neighbouring regions, only to be broken by the XVth Legion's campaign of psychological warfare. The Fall of Madagac Fought against the rulers of this nation, east of Nordafrik, this battle saw tens of thousands of Imperial soldiers fight against the Madagac army before the Emperor and Eagle Warriors broke through and slew the enemy commander. The Conquest of Albyon The Vth Legion broke the power of the mightiest Albyan king during this campaign. The Yurfik Campaign After Albyon, the Storm Riders were sent north and fought against the powerful and bellicose armies of Yurfik, eventually forcing them to submit to the Emperor. The Battle of Razkev This three-day engagement concluded with the death of Kalagann and the end of Ursh as a major power on Terra. The Eagle Warriors broke the back of Ursh's armies, and the Blood Wolves felled the tyrant. The Asiatic Hive Cluster With Ursh broken, Kalagann's last generals held out in this region until they fell to the XIXth Legion. The Siege of Hive Valerian An Imperial army led by the IXth Legion broke the fortifications of Hive Valerian, situated top the towering cliffs above the Kuril Gorge in the northwest of the Pan-Pacific Empire. Here the genetic lore was retrieved that would allow the IXth to expand. Zealandia The Emperor led the conquest of the Vessorid tribes of Zealandia at the head of the Lightning Bearers. The XXth Legion would be drawn from the tribes after their submission. The Shakletian Wastes As the Pan-Pacific Empire receded, the Emperor's forces combated and eventually treated with the nomads of the Shakletian Wastes who had lived in its shadow. From the ranks of the nomads, the first warriors of the XIVth Legion would be drawn. The Silencing of the Eternal Dirge This battle was fought late in the Unification Wars, as the armies of Unity penetrated to the South Pole of Terra. The Ist Legion destroyed the Cult of Rapture who ruled from the forbidding region of Veregav, overcoming the Cult's loathsome witchcraft. Klawford's Humbling The first recorded operation of the XVIth Legion was conducted against the reservoir-ringed holdfast of the Mechanicum exile Klawford. The Torching of Canare A bloody uprising by heretics saw the city of Canare sealed off from the rest of Terra. The XXth Legion were deployed to purge the rebels, razing the city in the process. Category:Campaign Category:Unification Wars